


Pezzi allineati

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Sora - Freeform, Post-game KH3, Sad Ending, Threesome - F/M/M, implied RiSoKai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: Kairi rafforzò la presa sulla sua schiena e sembrò volersi nascondere ancora di più nel suo petto, come se volesse sfuggire alla realtà.Sora non c’era, non sarebbe tornato con loro.Post-KH3
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Pezzi allineati

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Anche questa storia l'ho scritta per 4shipschallenge indetta dal gruppo fb **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction** e devo dire che ne sono soddisfatta.  
> Per il prompt che mi era stato dato all'inizio non avevo preso in considerazione la threesome, poi invece è scattato quel qualcosa che gli ha dato senso, che ha allineato i pezzi.  
> Spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> Disclaimer: non possiedo i personaggi!

**Pezzi allineati**

****  


_“La porta della Luce. Andremo insieme.”_   
_Con voce forte e sicura Sora aveva teso la mano e Riku l’aveva stretta, certo che non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare._

  
  
Nell’esatto momento in cui vide Kairi comparire da un fascio di luci, ebbe la certezza che Sora era riuscito nella sua impresa. E quando vide il dispiacere e la colpa grondare dagli occhi della sua amica, il suo cuore andò in frantumi. Sora non era tornato con lei e forse, non avrebbe mai più fatto ritorno.  
  
Kairi gli corse incontro e Riku d’istinto la strinse a sé, lo sguardo perso in lontananza in quella landa polverosa cosparsa dei resti di troppe battaglie.  
  
Tra i due, Riku non sapeva dire chi fosse ridotto peggio, ma per ora era il suo turno di essere la figura forte e di sostegno. Si era fidato di Sora quando aveva deciso di intraprendere quell’ultimo viaggio. Si era fidato, certo, ma nessuno avrebbe mai potuto impedirgli di sperare, di aggrapparsi a quella piccola e insignificante possibilità che Sora sarebbe tornato da lui. Da loro.  
  
Gli amici si strinsero intorno a loro: una mano sulla spalla, una parola di conforto, qualcuno gli toccò la guancia per asciugare una scia di lacrime su cui non aveva controllo. Kairi rafforzò la presa sulla sua schiena e sembrò volersi nascondere ancora di più nel suo petto, come se volesse sfuggire alla realtà.  
  
Sora non c’era, non sarebbe tornato con loro.  
  
  


_“Sora, non cambiare mai.”_   
_L’espressione buffa con cui Sora le rispose la fece ben sperare, forse non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi troppo._

  
  
Erano tornati a casa. Avevano fatto ritorno sulle loro amate isole, su quell’isolotto dove tutto era cominciato. Re Topolino aveva offerto loro di tornare al Castello Disney o a Radiant Garden, ma né lei né Riku avevano accettato, dovevano tornare al loro mondo. Per quanto doloroso sarebbe stato, la vista dell’oceano tinto di rosso e oro sarebbe stato il più grande sollievo per i loro cuori.  
  
Seduta sulla sabbia calda, Kairi guardava lontano verso l’orizzonte, riempiendosi i polmoni dell’odore di salsedine, mentre carezzava piano la testa dell’amico posata in grembo. Ora toccava a lei tenerli metaforicamente in piedi, per dare modo al suo amico di raccogliere i frammenti del suo cuore. Per un attimo l’aveva stranita questo suo bisogno di contatto, Riku era sempre stato il più indipendente del loro trio, ma era anche quello che era cresciuto di più, che era cambiato nel profondo.  
  
Anche lei era cambiata. Al pensiero, le venne quasi da ridere. Come aveva potuto chiedere a Sora di non cambiare mai? Era cambiato tutto da quel giorno. Tutti e tre erano cambiati, eppure i loro pezzi s’incastravano ancora alla perfezione, forse più di prima.  
  
A un tratto, Riku si mosse sotto le dita e si alzò a sedere, la preoccupazione dipinta sul suo viso insieme a una scia bagnata sulla guancia, una lacrima che però non era sua. Le posò una mano sulla guancia e le asciugò con il pollice le lacrime che non si era accorta di versare, mentre dall’altro lato vi posò le labbra tiepide, ma non osò mai sfiorarle le labbra.  
  
Per quanto i loro pezzi si potessero incastrare bene, mancava quello fondamentale, quello che rendeva completo il loro mosaico.


End file.
